Nightingale Tears
by incredibella
Summary: RS and CS enjoy Disney movies, snacks, and cuddling. Little drabble. If you don't follow #SunnyWorld on Twitter, this won't make sense at all.


**A/N****: **Excuse this, I wrote it in less than an hour and did absolutely zero proofreading/rereading. And I couldn't think of a title. But it's SW, so there you go. Hope you enjoy. xx Writing music: A Whole New World (Disney and Darren Criss & Lea Salonga/Charlene Kaye versions) and some Adele.

**Nightingale Tears**

"Goldfish?"

Steely blue eyes, a very grey shade at present, looked distressed. The cocky smirk that typically shone from RS's face was upside-down in a twisted frown, and instead of purposely 'sexy bed-head," the young man's hair looked bedraggled and dirty.

CS's emerald eyes drifted slowly up from her book, worried by the empty tone in her friend's voice. Upon seeing the dark hollowed eyes and tattered sweats that draped his form unflatteringly, she couldn't help but emit a horrified gasp.

"RS? What's happened?"

Bun bobbing atop her head, willowy CS sprang to her feet and went to his side.

RS sighed, and waved his hand vaguely. "We broke up again, big surprise," his voice was more hurt than bitter, not even trying to disguise the hopelessness. "But that's not why I'm here." RS's eyes flickered over CS's smooth face, "I thought I heard you crying last night."

"Oh. That was nothing. Don't worry about me," CS shook her head, smile cheeky and bright as ever.

"CS. I think you're aware that I know you too well. You can't lie to me."

The girl sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"It's my sister, isn't it?"

A nod.

"I thought so," gently, he took her by the hand. "Well, I think I know a way to get both our minds off of matters."

The overhead light clicked on, revealing endless rows of DVDs, videotapes, blu ray discs of every movie one could think of. Except Twilight. As CS watched, confused and a bit amused, RS sped around the room, plucking films from the shelves with obvious purpose.

"We will start off with Brother Bear," he announced, a hint of blue returning to his eyes.

Without further explanation, RS tugged CS along behind him to the adjoining home entertainment room and instructed her to sit. He soon joined her, the lively smile returning to his face as the opening music began to play. Not thirty second later,

"Snacks! How could I forget!"

And dashed off to an overflowing cupboard in the room, rapidly returning with an armload of goldfish, Red Vines, lemon wedges, Sour Patch Kids, and two baked potatoes, both of which he placed in front of CS. Wordlessly, RS settled onto the cushy couch beside her, and immersed himself in the movie.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame next!" CS crowed, rushing forward to put the next disc in, "You chose the first one," her smile was genuine now.

"Oh, alright," RS relented, scooping a handful of goldfish into his mouth, "buh onee cos ooh 'er silinh 'ow."

Relationship troubles forgotten, the two cuddled close, tensing when it seemed Frollo would be victorious, tearing up when it appeared Esmeralda was lost for good. The food took up less and less room on the coffee table-top as the minutes past.

"Okay," RS announced as the credits rolled, "I want to watch... Aladdin."

He waited for CS to object, knowing the emotional weight it carried for her. Her response was, instead, a short nod.

"Sounds good to me! It is one of my favorites."

With deliberate slowness, RS switched the disks, risking a sly glance at CS's expression. Her heart-shaped face was blank, radiant eyes dark with sleepiness. Slinging an arm over CS's shoulder as she leaned against him, RS hummed along quietly to 'Arabian Nights.'

He was so transfixed on Aladdin's antics and Jafar's treacherous plotting, that CS was nearly forgotten in his arms.

Until the opening chords of an all too familiar duet. A warm dampness seeped through the fabric of his shirt, directly beneath where CS's cheek rested.

Though blinking with tiredness, tears leaked from CS's eyes. Attention diverted from the magic carpet scene, RS watched as the girl's eyes drifted shut, a tear sparkling where it still dangled precariously from an eyelash.

As the song faded, RS shifted carefully so as not to disturb his sleeping companion and reached for the remote, silently clicking the television off.

He heaved a sigh, watching as CS rose and fell with steady breaths.

"She still loves you, you know, CS. I know my sister. She'll never stop."

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind CS's ear, RS smiled sadly before closing his eyes and turning his thoughts to dreams.


End file.
